The Stalker
by CarwinHargisArcherBeauZeekJet
Summary: Heero is finally happy but somthing threatens this.Releena ruins the gundam pilots forever.Releena bashing!I hate her!I am NO GOOD at summaries...It is finished.enjoy!
1. Heero

The Stalker.  
I own nothing I didn't create. Get it? Got it? Good?  
  
I sat on an overly hard chair in a dark hotel room at the top of a Hilton on Broadway. The war had been over for nearly a year and yet I was having a hard time coping with the new freedom I had. The freedom of time mostly. I had never had so much time on my hands. I slept more now but this was defiantly not a plus. I was tired of sleeping and sick of being awake and bored. I kept up my mask around others of course. I was always expected to be the strong one.  
  
I let my head fall sleepily onto my arm. My eyes slid shut as I tried to sit back up. Suddenly sleep felt better than it had seemed a moment before. The light slid away from my vision. Sleep overtook me.  
  
I was back in a park I had seen once before staring at the face of a girl I had also seen once before. She wore a wide happy smile on her face. At her legs was a small dog. I clutched a yellow flower in my hand.  
  
"I forgive you." She said.  
  
"For-for what?" I asked confused. What could she be forgiving me for? What had I done. "I do not understand."  
  
"I know you remember," Replied the girl. "You do not have to be strong here. You know and I forgive you. Mary forgives you. You do not have to be so hard on yourself. It was an accident."  
  
Though I did not know why, a tear slid down my face. What was I thinking. I screwed up my face to clear away my sadness.  
  
"Rest. Let me go.Live your life."  
  
I awoke lying with a smile on my face with my head on my arm. I had decided somehow in my sleep that I didn't have to be the perfect soldier anymore. I did not have to wear a mask. That I too could be happy. I had been punishing myself for nothing all of this time. I had been healed.  
  
A sound in front of me made my head pop up instinctively. There before me stood my least favorite person in the world: Releena. She looked as though she had been crying. Her face was stained with tears. In her hand she held a black object that I could not make out.  
  
"Hello, Releena." I said trying to sound nice. The sooner she said what she wanted too the sooner she would leave. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Do-do you love me Heero?" Said Releena in a shaky voice. "Tell me the truth."  
  
I didn't know what to say. Did I love Releena? No, of course not. Could I say this? Well,yeah,I'd give it a go.  
  
"No." I said matter-of-factly. "I do not love you, Releena. I'm really tired, can you come back tomarrow."  
  
"No." Was all Releena said and she raised her hand. I could see that the black object was a gun. Before I could say a word she pulled the trigger.  
  
My whole body went hot. Pain surged through me. I had one last glimpse of a blond standing before me before my knees hit the ground and all else was lost. For a moment I had been happy. This stalker had taken it all from me.  
  
(Please review.) 


	2. Duo

I own nothing that isn't mine. GGG.  
  
The Stalker 2  
  
I sat on a cold bench trying to clear my head. I was pretty tired at the time from not getting a wink of sleep at all that night.I had too much to think about. Thing had been good for a month after the war. I Had been doing just fine. And then it had happened. I had been talking with Hilde on the beach at a Gumdam picnic. All of the girls had been invited. We were all laughing and talking as though the world was now perfect and then I looked over at Hilde.I had never noticed how pretty she was before;had never wanted to. She had always been like a sister to me.In that moment something had happened. I found myself staring at her as she laughed.And she say me. Still laughing she asked me what I was doing.I did not reply.I hadn't had time to make up a story of any kind. As though things weren't bed enough already, trying to get me to talk she pinned me.  
  
I made it through the picnic somehow. But for the last two days I had thought of nothing else.I was losing more and more sleep each night. What was happening to me? I had to get away for a couple of days. I stood up and began to walk down the sidewalk with the intention of going home to pack. I would leave state, no country! Yes, that would do it. And when I got back Hilde would just be my sister again. But when I got a block from my house a thought struck me. Why was I running? I should just go to her house and tell her the truth. How mad could she get at me? Maybe she even felt the same.  
  
Turning around and sprinting back past the bench I ran with a hammering heart towards Hilde's apartment. This was going to be the best day of my life!  
  
Then I was struck, literally. A purple car had come out of nowhere going very fast. I had a view of a womans face before I flew off of the road that I had only just mounted. There was a squeel of tires as the car slid to a stop and a door opened.  
  
"DUO!" Came Hilde's voice from above me. Hoe had she gotten there? "DUO!Im so sorry! Heero's at the hospital!I didn't see you!"  
  
I could now see her face.I tried to talk but I couldn't. There was something hot in my mouth.  
  
"Duo, don't die!" Cried Hilde. "Du-"  
  
I couldn't hear her anymore. There was a flash of light and I remember nothing else.  
  
(A.N.I LLLOVE DUO!I HATED WRITING THIS!I blame Releena because Hilde was going to the haspital to see Heero who she didn't know was dead.) 


	3. The Accident

I own what is mine.  
  
I had just received a histarical call from Hilde who was on the side of Alen street with Duo who she had apparently hit with her car. I had immediately jumped in my car to meet her after calling 911.By time I got to the scene the ambulance was already there.Duo was not responding to anything that the doctors tried.They said he would be dead before he reached the hospital but I did not believe them. This was Duo's kind of humor. He would be too curious to see what his friends would say when he was revived to stay on his deathbed too long.  
  
"Heero's been shot!" Informed Hilde when she saw me. "I was going to see him! If Duo dies-"  
  
"He won't." I said calmly laying my hand on her shoulder. "Duo can't die. He knows that would be a sure way to spoil a good joke." I said trying to convince myself.  
  
Hilde smiled weakly as they lifted Duo in to the ambulance and signaled the pair of us to follow.  
  
"We can take two." Said a paramedic. "Please, hurry."  
  
We both jumped up into the ambulance behind him.  
  
The engine roared back to life as the tires began to spin. The sirens were blaring and the lights flashing. We were thundering down the street doing about eighty miles an hour. Cars pulled to the side of the road as we reached them.  
  
I had always been pretty cold with Duo, but I had to admit, I would miss him if anything were to happen to him. He was like a fungus: he grew on you.  
  
Just then a car came out of nowhere going even faster than us. Anger grew inside of me. This person had no heart! Did they even care that they were impeding an ambulance in which a man lay on his deathbed? D out of a tiny window at the person in the car and my heart stopped for a moment.It was Kathrine! She looked up just as I regained my breath and jumped with fright. Wufei was in the seat next to her, looking miserable that he was forced to be driven by a girl. And in her startled jump Kathrine's hand slipped on the wheel causing her car to crash forcefully into us. Duo fell from the table. The paramedics were both squished into the wall and fell limp. I was thrown backwards with such force that the wall gave and I landed sprawled eagle on the pavement as a car hurtled towards me. Wufei was at my side surrounded with glass making it appear that he had flown not only through the window but through the hole I had made aswell. The driver's face had hit the window and was now bleeding steadily.I could not see Hilde but Katherine's face was rested on her steering wheel and she was not moving.  
  
(A.N. Excuse me, I need a tissue. There is a point for this story. Just a couple more chapters. Please be patient.oh, yeah.PLEASE REVIEW!) 


	4. The End

I own nothing that belongs to someone else. Final Chapter:  
  
Tears streaming from her eyes, Releena ran from her hiding place in the parking lot of Heero's hotel. The police had been by several times. Her head was pounding hard as she reflected on what she had just done.She had just shot the man she loved because he did not love her.or did not yet realize that he did.She needed to talk to someone.Someone smart.Someone who would feel her pain.QUATRE!  
  
She knew where he stayed. She had been there once to deliver an errand from Trowa. It was very near. He can't have heard what happened yet. He would still be there! Running as fast as she could without watching where she was going, she was almost hit by a car more than once. Up the stairs of a fancy condo she ran panting for breath. Quatre would understand. He understood everything.  
  
When she knocked on his door a man with a red hat answered.  
  
"I need to talk with you alone, Quatre."  
  
Quatre ordered the many men out of his house for a few minutes and said that he would call them back in if he needed anything.They were slow to leave.  
  
Releena sobbed into her hands for a few minutes before she spoke in a trembling voice.  
  
"I killed Heero!" She finally forced out of her mouth. "I-I shot him and- and I ran away! When the ambulance came they brought him out in a black bag! Do you think I killed him?"  
  
A change came over Quatre's face that Releena had not expected. She thought he would feel sorry for her, but he looked angry.  
  
"You ran?!?!" He asked not bothering to keep his voice down. "You took my friends life and you RAN!?!?" Tears began to splash down his face.  
  
"You will turn yourself in." He said flatly, retrieving his coat and heading towards the door. Releena could hardly speak. He was crazy if he thought he would turn herself in for real. She had not meant to kill him.  
  
"No, I won't" She said coolly. "I thought you'd understand!"  
  
"I understand you killed Heero. I am taking you in." And he made to take Releena by the arm. She jerked away, a psychotic rage taking her over. She pushed him as hard as she could towards the far wall of his flat which was mad entirely of windows. His small body crashed through them. He yelped in pain and scrame as he fell the twenty-three stories to the pavement below.  
  
Releena had made up her mind to run but did not get far.  
  
Not only was this the day that all five of the Gundam pilots lost their life because of Releena's obsession with Heero but it was also the day that the mogwanots tore Releena limb from limb. And the moral of this story is: RELEENA IS EVIL! 


End file.
